


Six Months

by ohinyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohinyan/pseuds/ohinyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Ianto to Jack after Jack left to travel with the Doctor again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Season 2. Angst. AU

Dear Jack, 

  


I am writing this on the day you have been away for six months. You promised me that you would be back by now and you are not. I suspect you will not be back for many more months, if ever.

  


You accused me of being petty when I asked you to wait for six months before travelling with the Doctor again. Perhaps I was, I was certainly being selfish, but these could have been the most precious months of my life. And it's not as if the Doctor would have minded jumping forward to pick you up. I wish you had given me a chance to explain. 

  


As it is I have spent the last six months alone, waiting in vain for you. I quit Torchwood not long after you left. I couldn't keep up with the pace. Owen would have put me on desk duty anyway if I had stayed. 

  


The doctors didn't get things quite right. They said I would be fit for seven or eight months before things went downhill. It was more like four months. It wont be long now but I was determined to hold on for this date. 

  


I doubt that we will meet again, but I wanted you to know that I was honoured to have had a piece of your heart and that you had all of mine. 

  
  


Goodbye Jack

 

  
  


Ianto

  
  



End file.
